fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Pygmy Dragon
Summary * Alias: Pygmy Dragon, Chromatic Dragon, Baby Dragon The Pygmy Dragon is nearly identical to that of a Fantastic Dragon, except that it is small in size and has white skin instead of pale-green skin. It can be seen on the 36th floor of the Otherworld Tower, Remember the Dragon, serving as the many obstacles of the Otherworld Tower as the players progress through the dungeon. In the Frontier, the Pygmy Dragon are commonly seen in A Frontier of Dragons and The Pits. The Pygmy Dragon are also occasionally seen in The Maze Wood and Starry Point. Attacks There are four attacks the Pygmy Dragon can perform: * Fantastic Beam - Shoots out a colorful beam at the player in front of them, similar to the beams of the Fantastic Greatsword and Fantastic Dragon. * Hand Clap - Moves its hands behind its body before attempting to clap them together in order to pressurize the players as if they were a mosquito. * Swipes - Attempts to swipe the players with its bare hands. * Sword Jab - Thrusts its swords towards the players, in an attempt to jab them. Drop Rates The drop rates of every single collectible that can be acquired from the Pygmy Dragon. Any claims of "missing items" that the Pygmy Dragon could drop will be cast aside as false information. * 100% chance for Dragon Dice (x2) * 55% chance for Trash Friend * 55% chance for another Trash Friend * 15% chance for Perplexed Shellmouth (x2) * 3% chance for Sapphire * 1% chance for Emerald (x2) * 1% chance for Neon Flint's Cap * 0.5% chance for Grandsword * 0.5% chance for Tomb Prowler Hat * 0.5% chance for Tomb Prowler Torso * 0.5% chance for Tomb Prowler Legs * 0.5% chance for Traveling Human Element * 0.2% chance for Fantastic Greatsword * 0.1% chance for Rising Star Mushroom Strategy Unlike the Fantastic Dragon, the Pygmy Dragon will not attack the player unless it were to be provoked or if the player approaches too close to its aggro range. Players should keep this in mind if they want to avoid contact with it unprepared. In the Frontier, players can stand on elevated areas where the Pygmy Dragon will not be able to attack them. They may also use the glitch where the Pygmy Dragon freezes in place after using the laser attack to get it stay in one place and from there, they can attack the dragon without having to be injured by its attacks. In the Otherworld Tower, however, the players are advised to use the "Head Baiter" method where they stand on the head of a mob. In this case, the head of the Pygmy Dragon. After doing so, the players can proceed to kill the Pygmy Dragon without having to be wounded by its attacks. Trivia * It was introduced in the Otherworld Update. * It is often confused and compared to the Fantastic Dragon. * It is possible to acquire armor pieces of the Tomb Prowler set from this mob. * When it uses its laser attack, it becomes stuck in an idle position, unable to react to anything. * It is one of the few mobs that remains neutral in the Frontier, but hostile in the Otherworld Tower dungeon. * It is notably seen that it wanders in a triangular pattern, rather than standing idly like a Fantastic Dragon. * The Pygmy Dragon has a 0.5% chance of dropping the Traveling Human Element. Category:Otherworld Update Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Public